Two Odd Ends
by wmormon
Summary: A popular Ranma Saotome and a not so popular Akane Tendou are stuck in the same freshman class together, is it possible for the two totaly different people to establish a friendship, or even fall in love? PLEASE REVIEW starts off strong but lightens up...
1. Preface, first day of class

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Ranma ½ characters…. so pwease don't sue me…hehe hoho…but anyway, I won't put a disclaimer in every chapter because it just gets on my nerves beyond belief. But yes, this fic was inspired by my life…so I don't think you can really call it a self-insert cause I'm not in it! But some of these things actually happened to me. This is an A/U fic though and doesn't really follow the plot of the manga or anime. But please read and how and tell me how you like it okies? Well here I go.

APOLOGY…..:sniff sniff: I'm sorry for putting my vocabulary paragraph in the first one… it was just an idea to….((and from what I hear a very bad one…lol…))….yeah, it made me think….would I like to read a fic that I couldn't understand? But thank you VERY much for telling me…lol….so I took out the vocabulary words out of the first paragraph okies?

PRELUDE 

The students were all in their assigned classroom waiting for the teacher to come in and begin their lecture. It was the first day of high school for these young students, and there were the normal first day jitters. You have some of the overly prepared kids who had a backpack full of dictionaries, paper, calculators, and textbooks that had been bought over the summer in advance.

There are then the art kids to consider, who have nothing with them other than paper, pencils and a paint splattered shoulder book bag.

There are also the acceptance kids who would sit there and wait for the first person to address them; these kids, once they were spoken to, would automatically transform into whichever other group the person who spoke to them was a part of no matter the brevity of the conversation, or how wordy or choppy the persons words while trying to befriend this other person are.

Then there are the popular kids. The ones everyone else whether openly or secretly wanted to be. How one becomes popular as a freshman is still unknown to many of us. Whether it's the process one must go through, the people they know, family members, rumors, the way that they show know fear of acceptance that makes them accepted, the wryness of their actions, or maybe even just a carefree look in their eyes, that makes them so sociably acceptable and seemingly complacent. It was not only a known fact amongst the students who the popular kids were, for teachers tend to overlook the wrong doings of these people whenever they may feel the desire to flaunt their popularity amungst the masses, and often praise them for correcting themselves from the deed that should not have been done in the first place.

Whichever the student may be, the fact is, these types of students flood the classroom everyday, each one's cast set in stone. Not often will you see the groups interact; which has to leave one thinking, what would be the outcome if two different people, from two different casts, were to get to know each other. Would a new cast evolve, or would the interaction between the two cause friction, and unwanted tension. This question can never truly be answered because although they may belong to a certain group, deep down inside everyone is their own person, with their own thoughts, their own feelings, wants, needs, ideas; the only way to answer this question, is for the question to go from not an idea, but for it happen in an actual classroom.

In this class there was a particularly popular student by the name of Ranma Saotome. He was on of those guys that every girl wanted to date and every guy wanted to be. His jet-black hair and muscular build were both envied and loved by all. As the school bell rang everyone filed to their seats; everyone accept for Ranma of course, who was too busy sitting on two girl's table flirting with them to have noticed the teacher standing behind him with her arms crossed. When he turned around smiling she said nothing to but only pointed to the last available table. Each person was at a desk with two chairs and all were occupied accept for the table that was in the back of the class room that seemed as though it were preserved for Ranma. Ranma then stuck his hands in his pockets and walked over to the available desk where he sat in one chair and placed his feet in the other. He then gave a charming smirk to the teacher who did nothing but smile back slightly then sigh and shake her head. His popularity was already being recognized by the staff.

The teach was about to start her lecture when the door slammed wide open making everyone jump out of their skin.

The girl who entered the room had short blue hair that was pulled into a ponytail with loose hairs hanging from outside of the rubber band. She looked as though she had just come from the gym because she was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a white shirt with a towel around her neck, which she quickly removed when she noticed everyone in the class looking at her.

"I am sorry for being late. My name is Akane Tendou. I tried to arrive as quickly as possible" Akane said then bowed. The teacher rolled her eyes and proceeded to write on the board with chalk as she mumbled under her breath, "These kids. When I was in school no one would have ever dared enter the classroom late. And them having changed the uniform policy was ridiculous. Who knows WHAT kids might show up in these days…" The teacher continued to complain leaving the lone girl standing in the front of the class.

Akane gave a faint smile, as her already pink cheeks turned red from all of the attention, she tried to quickly look for a seat but found only one, that was currently occupied by a young mans feet.

Akane let out a loud sigh as she walked to the back of the class. As she stood there hovering Ranma's feet, Ranma made no attempt to move his feet and just gave her a passive look.

"Excuse me, may I please sit here?" Akane asked Ranma politely.

"Iunno, MAY YOU?" Ranma said back. Snickers could be heard throughout the classroom as the others watched the soon be quarrel.

Akane was starting to get frustrated and balled up her fists. "Move your feet or I will move them for you!" Akane said through her teeth. A chorus of, "Oooooooo's" could be heard throughout the classroom. Ranma locked eyes with Akane to find that she was serious and that it would be in his best interest if he removed his feet.

The teacher dusted her hands off on her skirt and pointed to the chalkboard, which read, "Life Skills and Family development" She then put her hand on her chin and ordered for some girls and boys to switch seats. After she was done she clasped her hands and yelled, "Perfect!" The class looked around at each other to try and figure out what exactly was so 'perfect'. "Alright now class," she continued, " I want you to take a good look at the person sitting next to you," Ranma and Akane looked at each other than quickly turned their heads away to look in the opposite direction, both with smug looks on their faces. The teacher continued after everyone had looked around, "The person sitting next to you will be your partner for the duration of this class and under NO circumstances will the partners be changed"

"WHAT?" Akane and Ranma both screamed simultaneously. The teacher looked steadfast in what she has said and so they both thought it best to just listen to the rest of what she had to say.

"As you can see this is a Life Skills and Family development class which means that this class is meant to prepare you for real life and having a family…"

"Does that mean that you will show us how to have babies?" Ranma shouted and the class burst into laughter. All accept for Akane, "pervert…" she mumbled.

"Tomb boy" Ranma replied.

The teacher sighed, "This is going to be a long year."


	2. Chapter 1, not that bad?

Pre-Author's note: Sorry guys if you were offended by the generalizations… :'(

((Thought))

:action:…for example…:sigh:

!Thank you to all of you who have reviewed!

Now on with the story…

The teacher continued to give instructions, while Ranma and Akane sat next to each other with their arms folded. Whispers could be heard going around the classroom about both of the two.

"Oh my goodness, isn't he dreamy?"

"Yeah, I wonder if he has a girl-friend!"

"Hey take a look at that chick…"

"Yeah, I bet she'd probably be cute if she wasn't wearing a jogging suit."

"Yeah…imagine her in a…"

"Excuse me young gentlemen, would you like to share the rest of the discussion with the rest of the class?"

The two young boys chuckled and then one of them finally got enough courage to speak and started to say, "We were just talking bout how pretty Akane is. You guys all know that she has a nice body and if I had the chance I would…" The boy was interrupted.

Everyone in the room looked back at the boy who was now being punched in the face. Every jaw in the classroom dropped instantly when they heard the forcefulness that was behind the blow.

"Ms. TENDOU! That is no way for a young lady to act! Here are two buckets! Go stand out side of the classroom immediately! Punching your pupils is NOT allowed!" But, by the time the teacher had finished her lecture, Akane had been long gone.

"I can't believe that boy had the nerve to say that about me!" Akane said as she threw a rock into the stream of water that went through the back of the school. She blew out a sigh of frustration then dropped to the ground and sat hugging her knees into her chest thinking about how much she didn't want to be in high school.

"Ya know, he didn't actually SAY anything about you. He didn't get the chance to."

Akane opened her mouth to yell at him, but instead she just threw a pebble into the little stream. Ranma stood behind her watching her…:You know, it's chicks like this that I jus don't understand…:

"Well," Akane said as she turned around to look at him; as she did this, the wind started to blow making her hair dance around her face; the sun shinning off of the water made the stream reflect in her eyes. Ranma was star struck. Akane sighed.

"Well, you better get back to class." Akane said then turned back around.

:maybe I should say something else to her…: The bell then rang for second period and Ranma turned around and walked to his next class. Akane turned around to thank him for checking up on her, but he was by then too far away. :o well: She thought to herself. She then got up and went to her next class.

((In Akane's Class))

As the teacher stood in the front of the class lecturing, Akane's sat and stared at the board, but her thoughts were elsewhere.

:I… I just don't get it. At first he was all being a jerk. WHICH HE PROBABLY IS! But then… I don't know, he seemed different when it was just we two there. What am I thinking, we barley even spoke to each other…:

"Ms. Tendou" The teacher called out to her and interrupted her thoughts.

"oh, um… excuse me, I'm sorry." Akane replied and started to vigorously take fake notes.

((In Ranma's Class))

"Yo Ranma!" One of the boys in his class called out to him as he slapped Ranma's shoulder. " What was that chick's problem?" After that remark a few of the other boys in class started to laugh also so Ranma felt it necessary to smirk.

:She didn't seem that bad did she? Better than all those girls who like to drool all over guys and have nothing better to do. She's….different than the rest…maybe…:

"umm, HELLO! Earth to RANMA!"

Ranma shook his head to awaken from his thoughts, "Oh," Ranma coughed and cleared his throat. "um, yeah, she was pretty weird huh?"

"Yeah!" Another boy added in. "She was more…from outer space kind of weird!"

The rest of the boys started to laugh, all except for Ranma, he just sat there and stared out of the window with his head leaning on one hand. :She being different couldn't be all that bad…could it:

((The two went though their classes until the lunch bell rung))

:God I don't want to go to lunch, God I don't want to go to lunch: "Hey!" Akane screamed as a hoard of giggling girls ran past her. They must not have seen her because they were too busy staring at… "RANMA!" Akane screamed through her teeth. :Gesh…even when we're not in the same class together he still gets on my nerves! Well, there really aren't any places to sit out here…where can I sit…: Akane surveyed the school yard looking for a group of people to sit with…: Thanks A lot dad for moving here. I have No friends, there is absolutely NOTHING to do... Well let me think, where did my friends and I sit in middle school……… OH YEAH! On the roof: Akane gigged to herself and made her way up to the roof to sit down and eat her lunch. She got to the top of the roof and sat aside the stairwell and pulled out her sandwich; but as she was doing this she heard a noise on the roof.

Akane jumped to her feet in a fighting stance. "WHO'S THERE!" She heard the noise again. She took a few steps forward; then from behind the other side of the stairwell's top came a small black and white kitten. Akane gasped And ran towards the kitten…

"Awww, Jasmine! What are you doing here?" The little cat meowed and jumped into Akane's arms. "I'm so glad you're here, you are about the only friend I have here."

The little kitty meowed and licked the tip of Akane's nose which made Akane giggle. "What did you say Jasmine? You want to know how my day went? Well I'll tell you. I got to school late then got harassed by a bunch of people in my first period class. Sounds fun right? Yeah, they guys in there are all real jerks. Especially this one…" Akane's voice started to trail off as jasmine sat there staring at her. "Well, it's not important anyway." Akane started to eat but found that she had lost her appetite. She put her food down frustrated and just sat there with her eyes closed and leaned her head against the wall. She heard another noise and figured it was jasmine again so she continued to sit there with her eyes closed and continued to confide in the cat.

"You know Jasmine, Although he has that big tough guy look on the outside… on the inside…I don't think he is all that bad" This time the noise she heard was coming from the trees so she quickly jumped up to see Ranma jump from on tree down to the ground.

"THE NERVE OF HIM! SPYING ON ME LIKE THAT!" Akane grabbed her stuff and jumped off the roof following him.

Mean while as Ranma ran to the back of the school by the stream to sit by himself; I would like to say that a million thoughts were running through his head, but that wasn't the case; only one; Akane.

: So, she doesn't think I'm all that bad. What is that supposed to mean? So does she like me or not? Wait a minute, why should I care if she does or not? It's not like I like…:

"HEY!" Ranma turned and screamed as a pebble hit him in the back of his head.

"What'd ya do that that for!"

"The same reason you were spying on me!" Akane screamed back.

"I wasn't spying on you. I had COME to tell you that we have a project in first period so I THOUGH you MIGHT want to help considering you ARE half of the team Akane."

Akane stood there. "Fine, where do you want to meet to do the project?"

"um…we can meet at your house if that is okay?"

:Why does he want to meet at my house: "sure, whatever, I'll give you my address."

"No need." Ranma stood up and brushed off the butt of his pants as the bell rang to end lunch.

"What do you mean 'No need'?" Akane replied staring to get angry.

"You'll see. I'll meet you in your dojo at 5." And with that he walked off.

Akane stood there in awe for a few minutes. :wait a minute, how does HE know we have a dojo:

A/N….sorry it took so long for mew to get this chapter up…I had the most MAJOR writers block ever. It's like...I know what I WANT to happen in the story, but I don't feel like writing the events that lead up to it. But I will…lol…Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 2 Friends of the family

Sorry I haven't updated in months, I was kind of busy being a loser. Hehe but anyway, I decided to start writing again because writing is something I enjoy doing, and what can I say, they just don't give me ENOUGH ESSAYS in AP. Literature, so I have to express myself somewhere!...lol… anyway!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ONCE YOU HAVE FINISHED!... Hehe okies? Constructive criticism is always nice! … Now on with the story.

* * *

Akane and Ranma didn't have any other classes with each other but would occasionally see each other as they passed in the hallways. The School bell rang and dismissed the hundreds of attending students.

Akane walked down the main hallway to leave school. She exited the main building with a sigh, just glad the day was over. As she looked around the school yard she noticed groups of people; there was a group over on the side all playing with a soccer ball; they were all laughing and kicking, although none of them showed any particular kill in the sport of soccer, Akane couldn't help but notice that they all still looked really happy. Over by the fountain in the school yards she noticed three girls sitting on the fountain being courted by 5 young gentlemen. Akane turned her head mostly in disgust, but partially in envy.

Akane continued to walk home and Jasmine joined her. She reached her new home took off her shoes and walked inside. "I'm Home!" Akane screamed and scanned the living room for her siblings or father.

Kasumi popped her head out of the kitchen and smiled at her younger sibling. "Welcome home Akane! How was your first day at school?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. But thanks for asking." Akane started to walk up stairs when Kasumi grabbed her arm to get her attention.

"Oh yes, Akane, there is a dress on your bed that I went and picked up for you today. Dad says he wants you to wear it to dinner. He has one of his old friends coming over and I suppose he would like us to make a good impression."

(That's odd) Akane thought to her self, but nodded to Kasumi and made her way upstairs. When she entered her room there was a white spaghetti strapped sundress on her bed that has yellow daisies coming from the base of the dress which scattered and became more scarce as the pattern climbed. She held the dress up to her torso then spun around.

"What do you think Jasmine? Will I make a good impression?" Akane said to the cat half sarcastically. She sighed and went to the furo so that she could change into her new dress.

The phone rang down stairs.

Kasumi answered it. "Tendon, residence. Yes, he is here. One moment please."

Kasumi covered the mouth piece with her hand and yelled up the stairs, "Father! Telephone!"

"I've got it Kasumi!" her dad replied.

"Soun here. YES! Of course! Someone with you? Of COURSE OF COURSE! It will be nice to see both of you! Your wife can't make it? That's unfortunate. Okay, I'll see you at 5!" With that Soun Tendou put the phone back on the base and continued to get ready himself.

Akane finished her bath and got ready. As she was combing here hair in her room she heard her father walking down the hallway humming. She poked her hair out of the door and combed her wet hair out of her face. "Dad, when are your guests supposed to be coming?" She asked as she continued to comb through her hair.

"Oh, around 5." He replied as he kept walking.

"Okay, I was just…" She stopped as her thoughts interrupted her. (Oh CRAP! Ranma was supposed to be coming over around 5! UGH! Always getting in the way of everything!) "But dad, I'm supposed to be meeting someone for a project here at 5!"

"Well then Akane," Sound said as he continued to make his way down the stairs, "I guess we will be having more guests than I thought."

Akane stood at the door for a few moments longer then sighed and returned to her room. She scanned her room looking at all of the boxes she had yet to unpack. The only thing in her room that had been set up or put away was her bed, and her school uniforms in her closet. She looked at the clock. It read 4:55. (Well I better go down to the dojo) Akane thought as she put a yellow clip in her hair. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Akane ran to the door. But her father had already opened it and was now hugging a shorter bald kind of plump older man.

"GENMA! IT'S SO NICE TO SEE YOU!" Soun said as he hugged his friend as though they were American. "Oh, and you have a son! Come here boy let me see you!" with that Soun grabbed the man's son and hugged him also. Akane couldn't make out the face of who the young man was; all she could see was… his black pony tail?

"RANMA?" Akane exclaimed. "Why are you here with him?"

Ranma smiled, "Didn't you know? My pops has been friends with yours a long time."

Akane stood in shock for a moment, not saying anything.

(Why is she standing there with that goofy lookin face?) "Hence why I didn't need directions to your house."

The two parents looked at each other oddly.

"So you two know each other then?" Soun said inquisitively.

"Unfortunately." Akane said as she walked into the kitchen and out of the back door.

"Well Mr. Tendou it's been nice meeting you and all, but Akane and I have to work on a project." With that Ranma walked out of the house and made his way to the dojo where and angry Akane waited.

(The NERVE of that JERK not telling me that he was coming over because our parents know each other!) Akane sat in the middle of the dojo hugging her knees. She felt someone come up behind her and quickly jumped up in a fighting stance. But when she turned around there was no one there. She looked around. (That's odd; I'm normally good at things like this.) She thought to herself. Just then she felt a poke on the back of her head and she turn around with a kick.

It was Ranma. Standing there smiling.

"You know, you really shouldn't kick like that in a dress; it's not very lady-like." He said with a smirk on his face. Akane blushed.

"Anyway, since our parents are going to want to catch up, I'm sure they'll want us to be there, so I don't think we can get to the project any time soon."

Akane brushed of the seat of her skirt and faced the koi pond. "That's fine with me."

Akane started to walk out of the dojo. (That IDIOT!) Akane thought as she tried to walk with her head as high up as possible to show tat she still had her pride.

"Akane…"

"You know Ranma I really don't need your heeeeeee…" Akane had forgotten about the stairs to enter the dojo and her foot had slipped off of the ledge. She closed her eyes tightly and braced herself for the fall. But she was stopped in mid air. A pair of soft, but firm and lay beneath her head and beneath her lower back. Akane kept her eyes closed until she figured out that she was no longer falling; when she opened them she saw the face of her rescuer and his dark blue eyes staring into her soft brown ones.

(How beautiful.) Ranma thought to himself; he couldn't help but to just stare at her.

: SLAP:

"How dare you touch me like that!" Akane loosed herself from Raman's grip and stood adjusting her dress.

(I can't believe she just slapped me!)

"Hey! I was just helping your clumsy self out! It's not MY fault you never learned how to walk."

(UGH!) "Whatever Ranma!" Akane turned balled up her firsts and walked hastily back to the main house.

Ranma sighed to himself. "That girl." With his hands in his pocket he walked back to the main part of the Tendou residence.

* * *

A/N I thought here would be an appropriate place to stop because I hate making REALLY LONG chapters... and I also hate cliff hangers! But yes... please review if you read it! Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 3 Unexpected Surprise

! Please Read and Review!

* * *

Hmmm iunno I just feel like updating quickly. PLUS I kindda think that the last one was somewhat boring? Maybe? Iunno… not many reviews…:sighs:.. But, it's okay… NOOOOOOOOO biggie. I'm grounded… not really supposed to be on the computer… but what can I say… I'm a rebel…. Just kidding! Well… on with the rest…

When Ranma walked inside of the Tendou residence there were two older men and one young lady already sitting own at the table preparing to eat.

"So nice of you to JOIN us, son!" Genma said rubbing his stomach in preparation for the food that both Akane and Kasumi were bringing to the table. Kasumi and Akane placed their plates on the already set table.

"Oh wait! I forgot the tea!" Akane said as she made her way back into the kitchen. Meanwhile Kasumi made herself comfortable at the end of the table opposite leave one side open.

"Please, have a seat." Kasumi waved to Ranma at the available seat next to her on the adjacent side of the table.

Soun cleared his throat and waved his hand across the table, pointing towards his two daughters. "Genma let me introduce you to my two older daughters Kasumi, and Nabiki."

Kasumi and Nabiki both smiled towards Genma. Genma smiled back.

"This is my son, Ranma." Genma replied. Ranma wasn't paying attention though; he was too lost in his own thoughts. (What's that girl's problem anyway? She didn't even say thank you.)

Akane reentered the room. (Figures the only place left at the table would be next to THAT jerk.) Akane walked and sat down at the table placing the tea in the center.

"Please be careful, it's kind of hot." Akane said cautioning the table.

The group of six sat at the table; the two older men laughing about times when they were younger and in training; the eldest daughter clearing plates, smiling at her father's conversation and refilling cups; the middle daughter writing in a journal and calculating finances on her abacus. The tension between Ranma and Akane was although unnoticed by the others at the table was quite strong. There was an occasional elbow in the rib, or poke with a chop stick from Akane towards Ranma.

After everyone had finished eating, Kasumi started to clear the plates and dishes. Juggling them in her arms and hands she caught her balance. She had everything except the single tea pot that was left on the table straddling between Ranma and Akane.

"I'm so sorry, but could one of you hand that to me and help me in the kitchen?"

(I'll do anything to get away from this jerk.) Akane thought to herself at the proposal.

(If I get elbowed in the ribs one more time or poked with those darn chop sticks…) Ranma said as he quickly glanced at Akane.

"I'll help!" Akane and Ranma said simultaneously. Akane Reached quickly for the half full tea pot as Ranma stood up directly. When Akane turned around to walk towards the kitchen she and Ranma bumped into each other sending the tea pots contents in the air and in turn on Akane.

There was silence in the room.

"Oh dear." Kasumi remarked at the accident.

"I hope that will come out." Nabiki said not once looking directly up from her abacus.

Genma and Soun were too intoxicated from the sake to have noticed anything was going on. So the too just laughed at the incident not seeing any relevance to their high.

For a moment Ranma and Akane stood, staring at each other. Then Akane's eyes started to well up with tears.

(Oh no, she's gonna start crying…) Ranma thought as he thought of something he could say to make the embarrassment lessen.

"Hey, uh…. Sorry about that." Ranma said as a form of an apology.

"Sorry isn't going to get the tea out of my DRESS Ranma! You're such a jerk!" Akane screamed in response to his pseudo apology.

"WHAT? Maybe if you weren't so clumsy, or built like an ox, you wouldn't have bumped into ME!" Ranma snapped back at her.

Akane contemplated slapping Ranma for possibly and most likely ruining her dress, but instead she ran up stairs to change.

(That girl, I swear she's nothing but trouble.) Ranma said to himself as he took the now empty tea pot and went into the kitchen to help Kasumi.

When he entered he saw Kasumi washing dishes. He stood beside her and started to dry them off. The silence was kind of awkward for Ranma, so he decided to say something. Ranma, not being much of a conversationalist, decided to spark up a conversation on something they both knew, Akane.

"Is she always that high strung?" Ranma said to Kasumi, never looking up from the towel and dish in his hand.

"Sometimes; mostly around guys though. I don't know what it is. I think she liked that dress more than she led on to like it. I'm not sure though. But I think it would be better if instead of talking about it with me, you went and apologized to her, don't you Ranma?" Kasumi said as she looked up from the sink of dishes and gave him her most award winning smile. Ranma hesitated momentarily to see if Kasumi was being facetious or truly suggesting the act. Ranma decided on the latter and set down his towel and dish and walked outside of the house.

(How does she expect me to know where she went? I've never been here before.) Ranma looked in the yard and saw a fish splash in the koi pond. (Water; both the beginning of my life, and the end. Well, I better get this over with.) Ranma turned around and looked at the house only two lights could be seen turned on; the one in the dinning room and one upstairs. (Wait, one upstairs?) Ranma took a few steps closer towards the house and saw Akane sitting at her desk, still in her ruined dress. The moonlight was now reflecting in her window and off of her bluish black hair. (You know, she actually isn't that bad looking.) Ranma laughed to himself at his thoughts. (Even when she's mad she's still kind of cute. Better go say I'm sorry though.) Ranma scoped the yard and saw there was a tall tree next to Akane's window that he decided would be the best way of entry. So he started to make his way over to and up the tree.

(What a jerk! He didn't even mean it when he said he was sorry!... or did he?.) Ugh! Akane turned herself around and walked over to her bed. She picked up her yellow pillow and pretended to examine it to get her mind off of Ranma. The diversion wasn't working though and she threw her pillow into the far corner of her room. (This tea is starting to get sticky.) She reached her hands behind her and started to unzip her dress. After the dress was taken off she examined the tea stains that were spotting the bosom of her dress. She got a towel and wrapped it around her so that she would not have to stand in her room almost bare. She held the dress up and was contemplating where to hang the dress. Then she heard a movement of the branch in the tree outside of her window. She tuned around and saw a boy bracing himself in the tree then looking up at her through her window.

Akane was more shocked than angry. She did not know how to react. Once the occupant of the tree was identified, the look on her face could have been mistaken for one of happiness; but in actuality, it was a look that disbelief that Ranma would have the audacity to look in her window while she was changing. Akane made her way to the window.

(Good, she's smiling, that must mean she isn't TOO mad at me.)

Akane opened the window.

Ranma put up the palm of his hand to wave to Akane. "Hey Akane, what's up! Hey look I just came to see…"

Akane cut him off. "To see me getting dressed?"

Ranma looked confused at her accusations. Then he caught on. He waved is hands frantically. "No, No, No! That's not it! I promise! I came to see if you were okay!"

Akane drew back her fist. "I can assure you Ranma, I'm… Just… FINE!" And with that Akane sent Ranma flying through the air, directly into the koi pond. Akane's eyes followed Ranma into his newly wet habitat. Akane covered her mouth and grabbed her robe and ran to see if Ranma was okay.

As she made her way past her father, sisters and house guest, a voice called out, "Is everything okay?"

"Just fine!" she said as she ran outside.

Akane was afraid to see Ranma come out of the pond. (What if he's really hurt, or angry better yet. I haven't know him that long so I don't know if he has a temper or not. Oh my goodness what did I do?) A breeze blew on Akane's back as though it was pushing her forward, towards the pond. As she walked forward she saw a hand grasp one of the rocks.

Akane called out, "Ranma?" She took a few steps closer. "Ranma, are you okay?"

Following the hand was a slender arm, which was followed by a head; ones whose red hair was soaked thoroughly with pond water and… (Red hair?) Akane ran over to the pond. And pulled the young girl out of it by her shirt and set her on the ground beside the pond.

"Are you okay? Who are you?" At first the girl did not respond. Akane stroked the girls red bangs off of her head and then repeated the questioned. When the girl opened her eyes Akane noticed they were the darkest shade of blue; just like…

"Ranma?" Akane half asked and half stated.

"Akane." Ranma replied.

"Ranma, but…" her eyes then rolled into the back of her head as she fainted.

"Oh no…" Ranma said as e sat up and went to tend to Akane.

* * *

A/N…. this one was fun. I thought I knew where I was going… but it kindda changes… I like it though! Tell me what you think…. REVIEW PLEASE… lol.. Even if you think it's stinks or is poorly written! Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 4 the truth

PLEASE REVIEW after you read

Iunno, I liked the way the last chapter ended. I thought it was cool. So I decided to update. I liked my other fic kind of better than this one. It's more serious. BUT, I'm having more fun with this one. So, I'll continue!

* * *

Ranma Picked Akane up and carried her back to the main house. (Aww man, I've really done it this time.) As he stood in front of the door he decided it was best not to go in through the main part of the house. With Akane in his, or her in this case, arms they two leapt into the tree and went through her window into her bedroom. (How do I get her to wake up?) Ranma thought to herself as he stood there with her in his arm. (Ya know, she's quieter when unconscious, maybe I should leave her like this.) Ranma laughed to herself, for although the idea was funny, she knew she couldn't do it. She turned Akane around and put her on her back. Ranma opened Akane's door and looked back and forth in the hallway to make sure no one was coming. She stepped out of the room and made her way towards the back of the hallway. All of the doors were closed except for one, which was slightly cracked open. Ranma walked towards the open door and nudged it with his foot. The bathroom.

Ranma walked over and turned the water on in the tub and sat on the stool, now cradling Akane in her arms waiting for the tub to fill. Ranma removed Akane's robe from her. (I don't want to get her clothes wet, but I don't want to get slapped either.) Ranma sat analyzing the situation for a moment, then decided that if she were to get upset that she wouldn't be able to jump directly our and chase him, so he would have time to escape.

When He placed Akane in the hot water she moaned. (She's starting to wake up.) He placed each of her arms over the side of the bathtub then sat on the stool and faced the door.

When Akane fully regained consciousness she was very much confused. (What happened? Ranma, how did he?) Her head started to ache. (Wait, how did I get in here?)

Just then she looked up and saw the red headed girl sitting on the stool across the room from her.

Akane was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say or how she should react, or for that matter if she should react at all. When she went to speak only one question came out of her mouth.

"Ranma is that you?"

Ranma sat there still for a moment. (She's going to think I'm a freak.) Ranma turned around and smiled. It was the only reaction he could think of. But the smile quickly faded and turned into a face of shame and embarrassment.

Akane saw the look on Ranma's face. (Oh no, it looks as though he's… I mean she, is going to cry.) "Oh Ranma, don't cry." Akane stood to go and walk over to Ranma. A breeze hit her bare skin and she looked down. Her face flushed with embarrassment as she quickly dropped back into the water. Ranma quickly turned back around.

"Sorry! I didn't think you would want to get your clothes all wet. And you fainted when you saw me in the koi pond." Ranma said, apologizing profusely.

"Umm, no, it's fine I guess… thanks." The two sat in silence.

"How Ranma?" Akane asked empathetically.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Ranma asked turning around to face her as he talked.

Akane thought for a few seconds then nodded her head.

---- One Hour Later----

Akane sat in awe through the entire story.

"So this just happened recently? As in this past summer?"

Ranma nodded his head.

"Did your mom ever find out?"

"She had about the same reaction that you did. She was more mad at my dad though for taking me THERE for me to train."

"So how does it work?" Akane inquired.

Ranma took one of the buckets from the room he was I and started to walk towards the furo. When Akane saw Ranma heading towards the bath she quickly moved her hands as to cover herself up.

"Don't worry, I won't look." Ranma turned the hot water on to fill the bucket he was holding then walked back towards the stool. As he poured the hot water over his head his lean feminine body became larger and more muscular, finally he was the same Ranma that Akane had met that morning in class. Tears started to well up in Akane's eyes. She tried to contain them but she just started to cry. She jumped out of the tub and ran behind Ranma and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry Ranma. I'm so sorry." Akane's attempt to hold back the tears had failed.

Ranma stood there then pushed her arms from around him. "Don't apologize. You don't know what sorry is. If anyone, I'm the one who should be sorry. Sorry for myself that I'll have to live with this curse." He turned around and looked Akane in the face. "You don't know what sorry is until you've had to live with this curse." With that said, Ranma walked out of the bathroom and closed the door and left Akane standing there, by herself.

"Oh my goodness…" Akane got her towel and wet clothes from off of the floor and went into her room to change.

After she was finished she went down stairs to see the room was bare. She walked back up to Kasumi's room and lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in." Her warm voice called from behind the other side of the door. When Akane opened the door Kasumi was laying on her bed in her pajamas reading a romance novel and eating from a small plate of grapes.

"Where did Mr. Saotome and Ranma go?" Akane asked in a sort of causal tone.

"They left about 20 minutes ago." Said not looking up from her book.

"Oh." Akane leaned against the door and stood there thinking. Finally Kasumi looked up from her book.

"Was there something else you needed Akane?" Kasumi asked smiling.

"Oh, No. thanks Kasumi." Akane reached for the door knob.

"Wait Akane," Kasumi reached around to her night stand and grabbed a folded up piece of paper off of it. "Ranma told me to give this to you." Akane took the note from her hand and thanked her and exited the room. When she closed the door she took the piece of paper and held it to her chest and closed her eyes.

"You know Akane, Ranma looked kind of upset when he left. Do you know why?" Nabiki's voice came from the end of the hall, where she was standing about to enter in her room. Akane quickly shook her head and walked into her room.

"That's odd" Nabiki said as she walked into her room, abacus still in hand.

Akane placed the piece of paper on her desk and sat there and looked at it, contemplating whether or not she should open it. She decided that she should. She opened it and it read.

"Don't bother, you don't have to feel sorry for me; I'll be fine on my own."

Akane placed her head on the desk. (I don't know what to do. How am I supposed to act around him now?) Akane decided that she should go to sleep and would decide what to do in the morning. With that she turned off her light and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N kind of OOC but Akane is a very sympathetic person though. Well… Review if you please and tell me what you think. Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 5 Two new kids

What can I say, I'm in school and I have had so much work to do lately it stinks. BUT we are on winter vacation so I have a lot of spare time on my hands.

So here I go…

((Thought))

* * *

Akane got to class the next morning early so that she would have time to talk to Ranma. But when she got there, Ranma wasn't in class. ((Where could he be?)) She walked to their desk and sat down to wait for the late Ranma. Her class mates shuffled in the class room one by one, but there was still no sign of Ranma. The teacher called the class's attention but Akane kept her head on the desk, thinking about what she was going to say to Ranma.

"Ms. Tendou! Would you like to…" The class door opened. Akane's head popped off of the desk to see who it was that had entered. It wasn't Ranma; instead it was a boy with a yellow bandana on his head and a girl who was about Akane's height, with shinny blonde hair and a perfectly white smile. The boy walked towards the teacher and handed her a note.

"Thank you, Ms. Tendou for your attention. Now class, these are our newest student Ryouga Hibiki, and Samantha Walker. Ryouga, please take a seat at the table next to Ms. Tendou; Akane, raise your hand. And Samantha…"

"Excuse me, but Ranma sits next to me" Akane said quickly.

"Well, not anymore." The teacher replied back smugly. "Samantha, sit at the vacant table next to Akane and Rouge's table."

The two new students went and sat at their newly assigned seats as the teacher started to write something on the board.

"STUDY HALL" was written in large letters on the board. "Class, each of you should have gotten a letter in home room informing you about the change in your schedule. This class has been changed to 'study hall' because of some technicality having to do with the previous class not existing in Japan, or some nonsense like that."

One of the students slowly raised her hand. "YES!" the teacher called out to the student.

"We haven't been to homeroom yet." The young girl said quietly.

"We'll, I fail to see the relevance of that considering the purpose of the letter was to inform you of a schedule change and I just VERBALLY informed you of the change, which makes the letter that YOU would get in HOME ROOM completely REDUNDANT!" The teacher took a deep breath. "But, thank you for informing me that you have not yet gone to homeroom. Now class, everyone should get their books out and start to study, study, STUDY!" The teacher then sat down at her desk and got a piece of hard candy off of her desk and started to nibble on it with a smile on her face. The class sat in shock for a few moments and then a young man went up the teacher's desk and handed her a note. She opened it slowly; and her smile turned into a face of disappointment. She then stood.

"It has been brought to my attention that it is only the second day of school and that you have no homework." She sighed. "What is the school system coming to? Well, if you DO have homework, than you can work on it here. If NOT, then class is dismissed and you can go wait in the school yard until your next class. GO AHEAD! SCOOT!" The teacher then sat back at her desk and popped another hard candy in her mouth and picked up a book.

The entire class left out of the room with the exception of Akane. ((I have to talk to Ranma today)). The door opened and Ranma entered. Akane's eyes widened. The teacher then explained to him how his seat was change and how the course had been changed also, and explained where the rest of the class was. While the teacher was explaining Ranma tried his best to keep his eyes fixed on the teacher, but he couldn't help the occasionally glimpse over at Akane. After the teacher finished Ranma ran out of the class room.

"DANG IT!" Akane said to herself and grabbed her things to go run after him. She got out to the school yard but still hadn't seen him. The only occupants were a few of her class mates sitting around in various places talking.

"Um, excuse me, Akane?" a voice came from behind her. She turned around to find the new student standing behind her with a big funny-looking but shy grin on his face. ((Well, I guess I can look for Ranma later.))

"Hi! Your name's Ryouga, right?"

He nodded.

"Sorry I wasn't being too friendly earlier, I was kind of…thinking about something."

"Oh, it's fine. Would you mind spending the period with me? I uh, don't really know anyone else."

((Great, now I really won't be able to find Ranma.)) "Of course I don't mind!" The two walked to the little stream behind the school and spent the rest of the class period talking until the bell.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the roof of the school…

((I really hope she didn't follow me.)) Ranma thought with his head resting on his knees. ((Why does she feel she has to feel sorry for me? I never asked her to. I never even asked her stupid family to move over in this area. Why does she have to be so, STUPID?)). Ranma heard footsteps from behind him. The only people who went on the roof were Ranma and… "Akane, I don't want to talk to you. Go away." But the footsteps did not recede, instead the person just continued to stand there "Akane, I said go a…" when Ranma turned around, he saw that this was not Akane, but someone he had never seen before. ((OH MY GOD!)) "Sorry, I thought you were someone else." Ranma then put his head back on his knees.

"My name is Samantha, but you can call me Sam for short." The girl said and smiled.

"Ranma Saotome." He took his head off of his lap and sat up straight.

"Oh, so you're Ranma! I think I sit next to you now in 1st period. IT wasn't going to be like that though, that Akane girl through quite a fit about you not sitting next to her anymore." Sam started to giggle and Ranma turned around just in time to see her radiant smile.

"Yeah, she's a feisty one." They both laughed together.

"May I join you Ranma?"

"Yeah, sure." Ranma moved his book back from beside him and made space for Sam to sit down.

"YO, SAOTOME!" one of the boys from Ranma's class shouted across the halls.

"Hey! What's up?" Ranma said as he gave his friend some kind of pre-rehearsed hand shake.

"Nothing much, nothing much! So, who was the girl I saw you walking from first period with?"

((Girl?)) "OH! That's Sam, she's new here." The other boy started to playfully hit Ranma in his arm.

"Nice Ranma, first yesterday with Akane, now today with this same chick! Nice going…"

"HEY! There was nothing between me and that tomb boy Akane! Or anything with Sam! I don't even like Akane, and Sam is just a friend!"

The kid stopped punching Ranma and stood looking at him as though he was extremely confused. "Wait a minute. Akane I can kind of understand. But that girl same is BEAUTIFUL, and you mean to tell me that you don't even like her one bit? I mean, heck, I don't even know her and I like her a whole lot!" the kid started laughing but Ranma walked away.

((I didn't even take the time to look at her like that. Is she really that beautiful?))

Ranma was lost I thought as he walked through the hallways thinking about Sam and how she looked, because honestly, he couldn't remember.

"Hey Ranma!" a voice called to him from in front of him. He looked up to see Sam walking with a group of girls who were all giggling and whispering as they passed Ranma.

((She really is beautiful.))

Sam kept walking as did Ranma. The only difference was that Ranma's head was still turned around looking at Sam when he was walking and ended up walking right into someone's open locker door. Ranma fell to the floor grabbing his forehead.

"Oh my GOD!" The voice behind the locker cried out. "I'm SOOOO sorry! Are you okay? Are you…" The voice stopped apologizing and the face stood staring at the person who lay prostrate on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'll be okay. Can you just lend me a hand to help me get up?" The soft small hand reached out for his and helped him. When Ranma opened his eyes his vision was too blurry to be able to make anything out and he started to fall because he had become dizzy.

"Let me take you to the clinic." The voice said and wrapped his arm around their own body and aided Ranma to the clinic where he was admitted by the nurse.

The nurse came out of the room with Ranma paperwork in her hands. "What is your name young lady?"

"Akane Tendou."

"And how did this happen?"

"He walked into my locker." ((Man, what is this, some kind of criminal interrogation?))

"Well Akane, you're free to go. Thank you for bringing him in."

"Can I go in and see him?"

"I'm sorry, you'll have to wait out here until he wakes up; It could be a while, but you're welcome to wait."

"Yes, thank you."

* * *

2 HOURS LATER

Ranma wakes up from his sleep with an enormous head ache. ((Where am I)) The School nurse walks in. "How you feelin' Ranma?"

"My head… is going… to explode." Ranma said as he grasped the side of his head.

"Well then, normally I would give you some medicine, but this headache seems pretty bad. You should just go home and rest. That would be what I suggest. Will you be able to make it home by yourself?" Ranma slightly nodded and went to stand out of bed and nearly fell.

"OH MY! I'm going to have that very nice girl that brought you in, escort you back home. She's pretty cute too so you shouldn't mind eh?" The nurse winked at Ranma and helped him up to the lobby where the young girl was waiting for him.

"Akane?" Ranma said in surprise when he saw her.

"Hey ,Ranma. How are you feeling? You walked into my locker pretty hard."

"That was your locker?" ((Just my luck, she was the last person I wanted to see right now))

"Yeah, sorry. Oh my goodness! The knot on your head! I'm so sorry!"

((Not those words again.)) Ranma thought as he winced. Akane ran over to Ranma and held one side of his face and gently caressed the other where the bruise was beginning to form. Ranma hated being patronized, but in spite of his expected uncomfortable ness and anger; he was glad it was Akane. Her hands were soft and felt warm against his face. And her eyes, even though they were just brown, were the most beautiful brown eyes Ranma had ever seen.

Akane thanked the nurse and walked out of the clinic with Ranma to take him home. After they exited Akane continued to walk but Ranma stopped.

"You don't have to walk me home ya know."

"I know."

"Then why are ya?"

"Because, I want to." Akane walked back to Ranma took his hand in hers and started to walk back to Ranma's house with him hand-in-hand.

Ryouga sat in class staring out of the window. He couldn't get Akane off of his mind. ((Oh Akane, you sure are special)) Ryouga started to blush at his own thoughts. ((Man, what I wouldn't give to see her walking by me right now.)) Just then Ryouga spotted a guy and a girl walking across the courtyard exiting the school. "Akane but wait, who is she walking with?" A girl came and stood next to Ryouga. "That's Ranma Saotome."

* * *

Ryouga was startled because he didn't think anyone was listening to him talk to himself.

The girl had spoken to Ryouga but wasn't really paying attention to him. The only thing she was thinking about was Ranma. ((Why is SHE walking with him?)) Sam laughed to herself. ((It doesn't matter, THAT can be fixed!))

Same turned to Ryouga and gave him her most charming smile. ((And he's going to help…))

* * *

He he I like how this chapter ended… the beginning was kind of lame because I'll admit, I didn't really know where I was going with it… hmm… but now I do!... okies.. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think! 


	7. Chapter 6 In the park

Wow... it's been a long time. School has been really tough but I'm almost graduated so it should be better. I was listening to music and came across my Ranma ½ CD and got inspired. So here I am to do more damage!

Akane and Ranma made it back to Ranma's house. Ranma let go of Akane's hand so he could unlock the door, which he did clumsily. He took off his shoes and nodded for Akane to come in. Akane hesitated but took her shoes off and entered the Saotome residence. ((This house must be trashed since two guys live here. There are probably clothes everywhere and dishes to the ceiling and…)) When Akane stepped inside she was surprised to see how well organized and clean their house was very well organized and clean. She stood there in shock for a second. Ranma set his keys down on a table in the living room. "Is something wrong?" Ranma asked without making eye contact.

Akane's gaze was broken by is words.

"Oh, no. Nothing at all." She answered and looked down at her feet timidly.

Ranma looked up at her because she had not said something else. He sighed.

"You can sit down ya know."

"Mm hm." Akane then took a seat on the couch and folded her hands in her lap while Ranma went into the kitchen. ((This is a lot more awkward than I imagined… although it can't be entirely that bad because he did hold my hand the whole way home have been as assurance incase he started to feel dizzy.)) Ranma reentered the room with two cups of tea. He placed one in front of Akane and took the other one with him as he went and sat down on the other side of the couch. There was a long drawn out silence as they both sat there drinking their tea.

Ranma finally placed his cup on the table and decided he would be the first to speak.

"You didn't have to walk me home ya know."

"I know."

"Then why did you?"

"Because."

"Because WHY?"

Akane sat there.

Ranma sighed aloud. "You know, you DON'T have to feel sorry for me about everything. I can manage on my own. I don't need you as my baby sitter. I mean, honestly, do you think there is anything you old do for me that I couldn't do myself?"

Akane got started to get highly offended the more that he spoke. "I mean, I don't need your friendship, I have friends. I don't need your company; there are plenty of people I can be around. I don't need you to talk to really; I can talk to lots of other people… I…"

Akane cut him off abruptly. "So you can talk to all of those people about your secret?"

Ranma said nothing but slightly cringed; if Akane had not been staring at him in fury she would not have seen the twitch.

"You know Ranma, I didn't ASK to move here! And I didn't ASK to be your friend! And I didn't ASK to know your secret okay! So WHY are you trying to make ME feel bad about being around you! You say it like I've been stalking you or something when really I just wanted to make sure you are okay! Would you not have done the same for a total stranger?"

Ranma looked at his cup of tea on the table and stuck his finger in it and started swirling it around.

Akane relaxed herself and put her cup of tea o the table and rose to her feet. "I know when I'm not wanted". And with that she walked by the door, put her feet in her shoes and walked out of the house. Ranma got up to go after her but when he went to speak so that she would not leave but when he went to speak, nothing came out. ((OH, God.))

The there was then a knock on the door. Ranma got up to open it. And to his surprise, it was Akane. He stood there and looked at her.

"I don't know my way home from here."

A small smile ran across Ranma's face. He got his key, wrote a note on a piece of paper, put on his shoes and left the house with Akane. They walked down the street mostly in silence, taking many turns along the way.

"This doesn't exactly look like the way home Ranma."

"It is; it's a short cut."

"It doesn't SEEM like s short cut."

"Trust me, I've lived here almost my entire life, I know how to get to your house."

Akane kept walking next to Ranma. Ranma stopped walking. "We're here."

Akane looked up. "What do you mean, no we're not!"

Ranma smiled and grabbed Akane's hand gently. "Yes, we are."

They were in the local park. Since most people were in school at the time the park was fairly vacant except for the occasional couple to walk by and the mother with her baby and stroller in the park.

Akane was reluctant to take his hand and wanted to pull her hand out of his; but the long walk had made the anger subside and she decided not to. Ranma walked Akane up to an ice cream truck. The man inside of the truck said, "Hi there you two! What can I get for ya?"

Ranma smiled in return and said, "I'll have one vanilla cone." He turned to Akane, "What would you like?" Akane shook her head. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I left my money in my locker at school."

Ranma laughed. "Don't worry about it. It's on me." He smiled at her.

Akane hesitated, and then returned the smile. "I'd like chocolate please."

Ranma paid for the ice cream and the two sat down on a bench and at their ice cream. There was a small lake that the bench. There were a few ducks in the pond that another couple was throwing bread at. Akane and Ranma watched the other couple feed the ducks as they ate their ice cream. Occasionally a duck would splash the couple with water causing the young woman to cream and both Akane and Ranma to smile. The couple finished feeding the ducks and put the rest of the bread away. "That was pleasant. Don't you think so Ranma?" Akane asked in between licks.

"Mm Hm." Ranma replied as he continued to eat his ice cream. The man I the couple then grabbed the young woman by the waist and kissed her. Ranma and Akane immediately looked away and they both started blushing. The two continued to eat their ice cream until they both had finished.

"I'm sorry Ranma if you feel like I pacified you. I really didn't mean to."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"And you don't have to worry, I won't tell anyone."

"I know."

"Do you want to go back to school now?"

Ranma sat there for a second and thought about whether or not he wanted to. (( She's not all that bad. And I haven't really done anything in a while. But if we go back to school…))

"Nah, that's okay. Why don't we go see a movie instead."

"Ranma I told you I don't' have any money with me."

"And I told you not to worry about it." He said and then winked at her.

Akane looked down and blushed. Ranma leaned back on the bench and put his arms behind his head with satisfaction.

"Plus, what kind of guy would I be if I made a girl pay when I took her on a date?"

"A DATE!" ((What does he mean by date? Is this what this is? I've never been on a date! He can't be serious! He didn't run into my locker on purpose did he?))

Ranma laughed. "I was kidding ya know."

Akane then relaxed half out of relief, and half way out of disappointment. "To the movies it is then!"

The school bell rang to end school.

((I can't believe that girl snuck up on me like that when I was thinking about Akane.))

"HEY RYOUGA!"

Ryouga turned around to see Sam running towards him.

((Now lets see what kind of damage I can do.))"Hey Ryouga! What's up?"

"Eh… uh.. nothing much Sam. How about with you?" Ryouga replied nervously. ((This is kind of awkward. Wait, no, REALLY awkward.))

"Oh, nothing. I was going to go see a movie. You want to come with?" she gave him her most charming smile.

"well, I don't…"

"Pleeeeaaaassseeeee…."

"well, uh… I guess so."

"Great! And we'll have plenty of time to talk on the way there!" She winked at him, grabbed his arm, and started walking towards the movie theater.

They walked for a while without saying anything, then Sam finally decided to break the ice. "So, you seemed pretty fond of that Akane girl." She said with a smile on her face.

"What? Who me… uh… NO! I mean, we just met today! And uh, there is no way she'd like me, I mean…" Sam started to laugh so Ryouga stopped tripping over his own words.

"I kind of figured you were fond of her from the way you were looking at her through the window. Do you think her and that guy she was with- Ranma- are together?"

"No, I mean, I don't think they are. I talked to Akane when we got let out of first period and she don't to me that she was seeing anyone." ((YES! PERFECT! Now all I have to do is get Ryouga to go along.))

"You know Ryouga, if you like her, why don't you ask her out or something?"

"ME? Oh no! I could never!..."

"Ryouga, Ryouga! Calm down! It's just me you're talking to, not Akane, so calm down first of all. And second of all, you shouldn't put yourself down like that. You seem like a nice guy and your handsome too! So I'm sure you have a chance!"

Ryouga blushed at the though of Sam saying he was handsome. "Do you really think so?"

She nodded." Of course I do." Lets hurry so we don't miss the movies that are showing!"

The two ran to the movie theater. Ryouga was surprised at how athletic Sam was and commented no it.

"Yeah, I've been practicing martial arts since I was about 5 years old."

"Really?" Ryouga said, still running "I study martial arts too."

Sam turned to him and smiled and the two continued to run until the movie theater was in sight. Also in sight were to figures walking to the movie theater. Same stopped running because they looked fairly familiar. ((No, it couldn't be…)) She took a closer look. ((It IS!))… She grabbed Ryouga by the arm , "Come on Ryouga, I've got a plan."

Well, that's it. Sorry it took me so long to post again. Like I said, I've been very busy with school. Well, please Read and review and tell me what you think!


End file.
